


Riven's Late Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Riven's Late Night

After a long day out and about, Riven was finally able to get to her bed with a heavy, but happy sigh. The section of the dormitory she was staying in for her vacation was going to be empty for the next hour or so. “I can finally rest without worry.” Smiling to herself, she headed into the closet and looked through her nightwear. “A see-through nightgown, bra and panties, or just naked…” Closing the closet, she stripped herself of her current outfit into a matching pair of silver panties and silver bra. No need to impress anyone with lace if no one is going to see it, right?   
  
As her last article of clothing hit the floor, her body hit the bed and her red eyes closed just from the comfort of the bed alone. With another light sigh, the platinum-haired beauty threw a blanket over herself and curled up into the bed, silently demanding all the warmth it would allow before trying to falling asleep. Even though it wasn’t a private room in a hotel, she had to admit that the silence in her section right now was perfect. Nothing to disturb her or rip her from the ever-alluring sense of sleep that was coming over her. Or so she thought.   
  


What felt like almost as soon as she had finally given into her desire to sleep, the door to her room was kicked in and in the doorway stood a boy with dark purple cat ears and hair, as well as his silver eyes. “Just as I thought. This is your room, Riven!”   
  
“Who the hell are you?!” She shouted at the boy, trying to sit up on the bed to fully see him, but not being entirely able from her body accepting the sleep that she was so rudely denied. “And what the fuck are you doing in my room?!”   
  
“Let’s just say I’m a room or two down on another floor and I’ve been seeing your fine ass everywhere I go since you showed up here. And I’m here to make it mine before I leave for back home!~” The boy took a few steps as he realized he didn’t answer her first question. “My name? It’s Ciell. Don’t forget it, cause you’re gonna be screaming it by the time I’m done with you.~”   
  
By the time her body began waking up, the red-eyed warrior was staring this fiend in the eyes, unafraid but unable to react as he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her back down on the bed. “Ciell, huh? Well, you can go fuck yourself if you think I’m gonna let you do anything you want!” Her stubbornness was starting to show and before she knew it, she felt a hand swipe itself across her cheek, bringing a sharp, but nonlasting pain.   
  
That same hand snaked its way down from her cheek to her neck, then to her bra, yanking it down and exposing her soft mounds for him to see. After a moment of hoisting up one of her breasts in his hands, Ciell smiled to himself and traced his hand lower down her toned body once again. Grazing his nails over her stomach, he earned an almost inaudible whimper from the woman under him before he reached the thin cloth that covered her snatch. His smile only growing, he traced two fingers against her lower lips through the cloth, attempting to tease her.   
  
Looking down to his arm, something about him stopped her from fighting him, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. As Riven felt the man’s fingers tease her lower lips, she bit her lip to suppress a moan that was about to leave her. She wouldn’t give in to this man forcing himself on her. “You’re not going to get away with this! I don’t care who you are, I’ll fucking kill you!”   
  
“Sure you will, sweetie.” Ciell teased, pushing her head against the pillow and fishing out his cock with his other hand. “See, look at you.~ Basically bare and with a look of lust and hatred in your eyes for a man who, only technically, is raping you. Though, by how your body is reacting, I think you’re gonna love it.”   
  
“Like hell I wi-” She was cut off by the man piercing her lower lips with his cock without warning, forcing his way only a few inches in and feeling her squeeze his shaft like it was meant to stay in.   
  
“Well, whether you will or not isn’t important. By the time I’m done, you’re not gonna enjoy any other cock that gets in here.” Keeping a hand on her head to hold her into the pillow, he used his other hand to play with her soft breasts, kneading and squeezing them like soft toys. Slowly but surely, he pulled himself back and thrust into her core inch by inch. Every inch feeling like a stolen heaven that he might get addicted to, uncaring of how she felt. Ciell watched the platinum-haired vixen bite her lip as she was being slowly filled with his manhood. However, once he bottomed out, he heard her first true moan leave her. “Oh?!~ What was that just now?”   
  
“Sh-Shut up! I didn’t do anything! I can’t do anything! You must’ve drugged me somehow!” Deep down, she couldn’t deny that having been stuffed with a cock indeed felt good, but she’d never tell him that. He had to leave her thinking she didn’t feel a thing.   
  
Rolling his eyes, he slowly inched his hips back before jamming them back inside of her as hard as he could. “Sorry, sweetheart. I’ve done no such thing. You just don’t wanna accept that your body loves me fucking you like this.” Quickly leaning down, he wrapped his lips around her free breast, biting her nipple and tugging on it before letting go and swirling his tongue around it. “Try as you might, you can’t deny how tight your cunt is squeezing my cock. You’re loving this.”   
  
When she gave no answer, busy biting into the pillow to try and block out all the pleasure she could, he silently smiled and went about his business. Squeezing the breast he wasn’t suckling on as hard as he could, feeling the soft mound mold to his hand for a moment before she tried jerking away from him and getting him out of her. “Oh, hell no!” Moving his hand from her head, he grabbed her hips and physically dragged her to the edge of the bed so her legs dangled off and almost reached the floor. “You’re not gonna go anywhere.”   
  
Doing her best to struggle, Riven was eventually held by her left hip and her hands over her head. Everything in her mind was telling her to let the man just enjoy himself and let him leave, but her heart was telling her to wrap her legs around him and keep him there with her. It had been forever since she had felt anything like this and she knew it wasn’t going to last forever. When his hand moved from her hip down to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze and slap before moving it further to her thigh, she knew he was wrapping her legs around his waist for him. Might as well play along, right?~   
  
Once Ciell felt both of Riven’s legs wrap around his waist, his silver eyes gleamed down to her before he placed a rough and passionate kiss on her lips. He could feel her whimpers of protest as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and started playing with her tongue like a new toy. After a moment, the catboy broke the kiss and stared into her eyes as only a strand of saliva connected their lips. Even if hatred swirled through her red hues, he could see the lust and desire in there and knew he was doing a good job. “Fuck!~” Throwing his head back, he let go of her thigh and arms, both hands recklessly grabbing one of her breasts and the other wrapping around her throat with a tight grip that instantly cut off her air.

 

Gasping to the hand wrapped around her neck, she could feel the air leaving her body and not returning. With everything that was going on in her body, it wasn’t that long until her tunnel vision started to form. Everything focused and closed in on his prideful smile as she did her best to grip his wrists in an attempt to get him to let go. Very luckily for her, that’s exactly what he did. At least, while he was unleashing rope after rope of his fertile cum into her womb to fill her. The warmth flooding inside of her was the only thing keeping her awake as she gasped for air, seeing him wear his prideful smile once again. “Fuck...you…” Was all she could get out between her pants for air as she watched him move her body into the bed like something was going on.   
  
“Oh, don’t worry. You will again one day.” Placing another kiss on her lips, he wrote a phone number on her stomach with a marker while getting dressed again. “Just give that number a call and I might come and find you.~” With a quick wave, Ciell leaped out of her window and dove down to his floor, climbing into his room knowing she couldn’t see and follow him.   
  
“Fucking….dammit…” Was all Riven could get out before passing out from her overwhelming sense of exhaustion.


End file.
